


【家教|DS|马鲛】Intertwine

by Borderice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice





	【家教|DS|马鲛】Intertwine

　　 CP：迪诺x斯夸罗  
　　年龄操作有  
　　R15注意  
　　原作梗多  
　　篇幅：3W

　　—————————————————　　  
　　《Intertwine》  
　　  
　　（2008.08.29，01:03AM，瓦利亚总部）  
　　  
　　连续不断的响声如同几万只喇叭在斯夸罗耳边叫唤。他刚入睡不到三分钟，这突如其来的电话就让他差点从床上摔下去。斯夸罗从枕头上散乱的文件之间摸出发声源，连按了好几下才找到接听键，他几乎是半梦着把手机放到了耳边。  
　　“斯夸罗！听我说，没有时间了！来加百罗涅的港口，我会在………”  
　　“你在发什么神经…”斯夸罗把手机举到眼前，努力睁开眼看清了来电显示。但当他再度把手机贴在耳旁时，里面只传来重复的盲音。  
　　“跳马这家伙是疯了吗！”斯夸罗一边瞟了眼时间，一边烦躁地嘟囔着，他现在困得厉害，恨不得冲到电话的另一头去揍迪诺一顿。昨晚棘手的文件一直折腾他到睡着，这也是导致他怒火中烧的原因之一。  
　　斯夸罗按下重拨键，能让他吼上三十秒不间断的粗口已经在他喉咙里准备就绪。然而机械的提示音把那些单词硬生生地堵了回去。  
　　“半夜三更去加百罗涅？哈？鬼才会去啊！”  
　　斯夸罗暴躁地把手机摔回床上。从窗帘缝隙漏进来的月光将他的影子拉得狭长，他勤于保养的银发使空气里的浮尘也反射着银光。斯夸罗想不出迪诺让他去港口的理由，他有种莫名的焦躁感，这使他又重新抓起了手机。  
　　  
　　或许他刚才应该喝一杯冰水来冷静一下的。  
　　天知道他现在为什么要独自开着车飞驰，还在路上想起来有一长串的任务表在办公室的书桌上等着他。  
　　“啧，我是困糊涂了吗。”他嘟囔着，一边发泄般地狂按着喇叭。  
　　好在半夜没有太多车，这使他的行程相当顺利。加百罗涅和瓦利亚的距离说远也不远，无论是坐船还是驾车都花不了太多时间。  
　　但码头并没有迪诺的身影。斯夸罗本以为这位热情过头的首领在看到他的车时就该大幅度地挥起手，但事实是整个码头空无一人。  
　　“喂——”斯夸罗从车里探出头大声喊着，接着他重重地拍了几下喇叭。回答他的只有冷漠的海浪声。  
　　“该死的！”  
　　银发的青年骂骂咧咧地从车里下来，随即他停住了，在缓慢挪开的脚边，他看到了一小摊凝固的血迹。  
　　“喂喂喂，这是怎么回事啊！”  
　　斯夸罗迅速警觉，他绕着码头小跑起来，左手的剑也已经准备就绪。但到处都没有迪诺的踪迹。他只好站在原地，思考着迪诺为什么要给自己打电话，到底打算让自己做什么。  
　　突然不远处传来鸣笛声，斯夸罗抬头往亚得里亚海望去，一艘载满了集装箱的货船正要驶出礁石区。  
　　“难道…是让我上那艘船吗…啧！”  
　　斯夸罗没有时间去确认船的目的地了，他纵身跃过栏杆，踏过杂乱的浅滩植物攀上礁石，几个纵跳后，他踩着某块礁石的凸起，飞快地往前扑了出去。他左手的剑顺利插入船尾的集装箱，使他的身体也挂了上去。  
　　这是一艘中等大小的货船，没有见到船员，似乎是通过电子设备规定好了路线。  
　　无人驾驶船舶在加百罗涅的地盘随处可见。  
　　斯夸罗一边感叹着加百罗涅真TM有钱一边敏捷地跳到甲板上，他环顾四周，果然在靠近船沿的角落，露出了一抹耀眼的金色。  
　　“啧，喂！跳马！”  
　　斯夸罗侧着身子穿过由集装箱分隔开的小道，他大步地往目标走去，粗暴地揪起那团金发，使倒在地上的人正对向他。  
　　“喂……开玩笑的吧…”  
　　斯夸罗愣在原地，眼前的这张脸挂着水珠，贴满了创口贴，稚嫩得像个孩子，啊，准确来说，他的确是个孩子。13岁的迪诺，像刚捞出来的落汤鸡一样湿漉漉地躺在甲板上。  
　　  
　　  
　　（1998.08.29，03:00AM，亚得里亚海域）  
　　  
　　今夜的亚得里亚海温柔得像被驯服了一样，迪诺抱着一块木板，任凭海浪将他往陆地推去。  
　　“十年前的海水味还真让人怀念啊。”  
　　迪诺伸出胳膊抹了抹脸上的水珠，只偶尔蹬蹬腿调整方向。这群海浪很快就将他送到加百罗涅管辖的港口附近，他顾不得脱下被海水浸透的沉重外套，飞快地往加百罗涅总部跑去。  
　　  
　　现在还来得及。  
　　  
　　迪诺在中途被绊倒了好几次，甚至跌进了水沟里，全身都沾满了泥。不过也正是由于他的过分狼狈，正在到处盘查的伊雷格拉雷家族的人把他当成了哪里的流浪汉。  
　　“他们也认不出现在的我吧……”  
　　迪诺从水沟里爬起来苦笑着，他小心地把泥土抹在脖子和左手上，这样可以很好地隐藏他的刺青。  
　　正准备起身，迪诺感到后背一阵发凉，有什么冰冷的物体轻轻抵在那里，发出了咯哒一声。  
　　“你是谁？”一个刻意压低的奇怪声音在身后响起。  
　　“啊……该不会是……”  
　　迪诺惊讶地回过头，果然在那里站着的是他熟悉的小小身影。  
　　“里包恩……”迪诺露出松了一口气的笑容。  
　　“你是受到变成大人的诅咒了吗？废柴迪诺。”带着黄色奶嘴的小婴儿跳到他肩膀上，手中绿色的枪变成了锤子，正连续不断地敲打着迪诺的脑袋。  
　　“才不是啦…啊疼疼疼疼疼…”  
　　迪诺一边阻挡着锤子的攻击，一边起身继续往前走去。  
　　“我是从十年后的世界过来的啦。”  
　　“哼，看来你已经继承加百罗涅了嘛。”  
　　里包恩看了一眼迪诺脖子上没有掩盖完整的一小段刺青，露出了笑容。  
　　“可是没想到过了十年你还是这么废柴啊，看来是我的教育不够呢。”  
　　“饶了我吧里包恩！”  
　　“你来这个时代做什么？”  
　　“现在不是说这个的时候。”迪诺突然收起笑容，他已经看到了不远处的加百罗涅的宅邸，门口围着一些穿虎纹西装的男人，他们是伊雷格拉雷家族的成员。  
　　“父亲他…会在这场战斗中死去。”迪诺的目光黯淡下来，里包恩能感受到他肩膀的颤抖。  
　　下一秒他抬起头露出坚定的神情，这是幼小的迪诺还不曾领悟的意志。  
　　“我一定要阻止这件事发生。”  
　　  
　　（2008.08.29，03:05AM，亚得里亚海域）  
　　  
　　斯夸罗单手就可以把眼前这个瘦弱的少年拎起来，他本想用简单粗暴的方式揍醒这个小家伙，但被他扯开的领口下露出了少年布满淤青的身体，还有几道似乎是刚添上的伤口。  
　　斯夸罗想起来迪诺的少年时期。虽然当时自己一心研究剑法，但迪诺长期被欺凌的事是人尽皆知的，而且他有个斯巴达式的家庭教师，这导致他每天都会带着新伤来学校。  
　　那样胆小柔弱的少年居然能成为今天的跳马，真是令人感叹啊…  
　　斯夸罗伸出手检查他的伤口，隔着手套抚上他肋骨处的擦痕，疼痛使迪诺在昏迷中皱起眉头。他的睫毛颤抖着，牙齿咬着失去血色的嘴唇，但即使是层层的创可贴也无法遮挡他苍白却又精致的脸。斯夸罗一时出神，眼前的这张脸太让他怀念了，那时候自己还没有打败剑帝，还有着年轻气盛的梦想。  
　　斯夸罗把迪诺湿透了的衬衫脱下来丢到一旁，然后伸手开始扯迪诺的裤子。而后者在这时候突然醒了过来。  
　　少年“哇”的一声大叫起来，惊恐地抓紧自己的裤子，狼狈地往后退去。在发现自己正光着上身时，迪诺的脸由苍白变成通红，踉跄地起身就跑。  
　　但是湿透了的沉重裤子立刻绊倒了他，再加上惊吓过度，他完全没有力气再站起来了。迪诺只能瘫坐在地上，发抖地看着斯夸罗，故作镇静地咳嗽了几声。  
　　“你……你是谁啊……是伊雷格拉雷家族的人吗…”  
　　“伊雷格拉雷？那是什么啊？”  
　　斯夸罗似乎在哪里听过这个家族的名字，但他现在还没能想起来。  
　　当然这回答使迪诺松了一口气，不过他又突然紧张起来，小声地问到：“那你是什么人……”  
　　斯夸罗对眼前的少年战战兢兢的样子也感到怀念，他忍不住笑出了声。但是在迪诺眼里，这无疑是反派角色进攻前的嘲笑，更何况眼前的男人虽然有着出众的外表，却笼罩着嗜血成性的气场，而且他现在还开始解开自己的衣服扣子，将黑色的制服脱了下来。  
　　“呜哇！你别过来！别过来！”迪诺环抱着自己裸露的上身，坐在地上拼命往角落里缩去。  
　　斯夸罗刻意对他摆出一个狰狞的冷笑，饶有兴趣地看着迪诺被吓得快哭出来的样子。然后他把自己的黑色制服扔了过去，示意迪诺披在身上。  
　　“哼，你难道想一直穿着那么黏糊糊的衣服吗，跳……小少爷。”  
　　斯夸罗整了整自己的衬衫衣领，他想起来现在的迪诺还没有经历成为跳马的一战，更别提重振加百罗涅的财政了。  
　　“……”  
　　迪诺不知所措地抓着扔过来的外套，犹豫是否该相信眼前这个人。然后他看到了外套上面的红色标志。  
　　“你…是瓦利亚的人？”  
　　迪诺在彭格列家族的几次聚会上都看过这个标志，也记得拥有它的组织的名称。  
　　斯夸罗没有回答，他正偏过头似乎在努力听清什么。  
　　“那……你认识斯贝尔比·斯夸罗吗……听说瓦利亚想要挖他过去……”  
　　“喂，闭上嘴。”  
　　眼前的青年突然打断了迪诺的话，用攻击般的速度冲过来将迪诺拦腰抱起，敏捷地踩着集装箱跳了上去。  
　　“哇哇哇哇哇！”迪诺发出了惊恐的叫喊声，他胡乱地伸出手，狠狠地扯着对方的长发。  
　　“喂！你这臭小鬼想被我砍成三段吗！”斯夸罗吃痛地往被扯住的方向侧过头，一边又跳到对面的集装箱顶上。他愤怒地盯着迪诺，示意他赶紧放手。  
　　少年此时已经被吓得说不出话了，但他的脑中飞快地闪过一个念头，瓦利亚是暗杀部队，等等，暗杀？也就是说，眼前的家伙是来杀自己的？  
　　好不容易从伊雷格拉雷那里逃出来，怎么能又落入暗杀者手中啊！  
　　迪诺沉默着松开了手，脱力般的将脑袋搁在斯夸罗肩上。  
　　“这才对嘛，就像这样老实一点……”  
　　还没有说完，下一秒斯夸罗就感受到了来自肩膀的剧痛，迪诺这家伙，毫不留情地张开嘴咬了下去。  
　　  
　　（1998.08.29，03:05AM，加百罗涅总部）  
　　  
　　从后门偷偷溜进去的迪诺，在里包恩的指挥下，勉强只摔了一次跤。  
　　伊雷格拉雷的人似乎还没打算发起进攻，恐怕是在等他们老大的命令。  
　　“你是打算改变过去吗？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　迪诺一边往父亲的房间走去，一边反问里包恩。  
　　“你想要救下你父亲吧？擅自改变过去可是会对未来造成影响的。”  
　　里包恩用审视的目光盯着迪诺，但却没有得到任何回答。  
　　  
　　迪诺沉默着推开房间的门，低着头不敢看病床上父亲的脸。  
　　加百罗涅九代目仍未苏醒，使他昏睡的怪病折磨他太久了。即使是当时幼小的迪诺也明白，父亲的时日不多了。但是那时候他满脑子都想着如何摆脱继承黑手党的命运，幼稚的赌气让他失去了仅有的陪伴父亲的时光。  
　　“里包恩，我不知道该怎么做……我只是…不想让自己再次后悔。”  
　　迪诺咬着牙默默地站着。他至今为止的人生，需要后悔的事情数不胜数，但这是最残酷的一件。  
　　里包恩坐在迪诺的肩膀上看着昏迷不醒的九代目，即使他还不清楚未来即将发生的事，但也能猜到是因为迪诺的逃跑，伊雷格拉雷的人才会借机对九代目下手。  
　　“连我也没能保护他吗…”里包恩喃喃地说。  
　　迪诺紧握着父亲的手，终于抬起头来面对他十年未见的至亲。在那一瞬间所有的悔恨都从心底涌出来，他忍不住把脸埋在自己的衣袖上，发出了强忍着的轻微的抽泣声。  
　　在父亲醒过来之前，一定要解决好一切。迪诺这么想着，用手背抹着脸，拼命仰起脑袋不让泪水涌出来。  
　　“迪…诺？”  
　　然而像是要阻止他的决心一样，父亲虚弱的声音响起。迪诺呆滞在那里，突然回过神来似的背过身，慌忙擦拭自己的泪痕。  
　　“你也在啊，我的老朋友。”加百罗涅九代目的目光投向里包恩，接着又温柔地注视着迪诺。“是…迪诺吧…你已经长这么大了…难道我已经沉睡很多年了吗？”  
　　“不…那个…父亲……因为…自从我去学校后，我们都有一年没见了吧，而且我正在成长期嘛…哈哈哈哈…”  
　　迪诺手足无措地回答。尽管他的理由毫无说服力，九代目却什么也没有说，只是用温柔的目光一直看着迪诺，最后将目光停留在没有遮盖完整的刺青上。  
　　“这家伙是从十年后的世界过来的，九代目，如你所见，你的儿子已经继承了加百罗涅的意志。”  
　　“里包恩你…！”  
　　迪诺慌乱地想要阻止小婴儿，但是里包恩轻松地躲开了，他径直跳上九代首领的床，继续说到。  
　　“因为幼小的迪诺逃走了，所以接下来你会被伊雷格拉雷的人杀掉，于是这家伙就从十年后跑回来救你了。”  
　　“里包恩！”迪诺惊愕地喊着，他完全没想到这个小婴儿会直接把事情全盘托出。  
　　“不是的父亲……那个……”迪诺抓着脑袋不知道怎么解释，最后他沉默下来，思索了许久，只吐出一句轻轻的“对不起。”  
　　“这样啊。”  
　　九代首领微笑着说，然后伸出手示意迪诺靠近。  
　　他像是在梦境里一般恍惚地抚摸着迪诺的头发，又像是比任何时候都要清醒一般露出坚定的目光。  
　　“你长大了啊。”  
　　“我已经23岁了。”  
　　“大家还好吗？”  
　　“罗马里奥，伊万…他们都很好，现在加百罗涅已经有五千多名成员了…他们都很好…”  
　　“你已经是一个了不起的首领了啊，迪诺。”  
　　“可是我……”  
　　迪诺一想到幼小的自己所犯下的过错，父亲夸奖的话语也变得像毒刺一样扎在心脏上。  
　　“这十年间的你，救到想要拯救的人了吗？有想要好好守护的东西了吗？已经有喜欢的家伙了吗？”  
　　“我……”迪诺的脑海里浮现出了部下们的脸，彭格列那些孩子们的脸，还有……  
　　“那就没什么可后悔的。”九代目将迪诺的脑袋贴在自己肩上，迪诺的眼前是父亲左臂连到脖子上的刺青，而父亲的眼前是他的。  
　　“你已经做得很好了。”  
　　“可是我害你……”  
　　“这个时代的事就让这个时代的加百罗涅老大来处理。”九代首领拍了拍迪诺的后背，用沉稳坚定的声音说到。  
　　“但是！”  
　　“已经足够了，你让我看到了我期待的未来。”  
　　“我不能让你这样白白死去！”  
　　迪诺用力握着父亲的手，紧皱的眉头使眼眶重新湿润起来。  
　　“迪诺。”九代首领看着他，目光里有着不容拒绝的威严，“比起在疾病中死去，为家族而死绝不是白费的。”  
　　迪诺低下头，止不住的泪水让视线一片模糊。他知道父亲因为疾病已经时日无多了，但即使如此，自己的逃跑导致了父亲的牺牲，这是无可否认的事实。  
　　已经成为闻名黑手党界的跳马，已经拥有了地位声望的迪诺，此刻只感受到了自己的弱小与无力，连反驳的话语也说不出来。  
　　“回去吧，回到你的时代去，那里才有你该守护的东西。”  
　　九代首领松开与迪诺相握的手，他朝一旁的里包恩点了点头。  
　　“我还想小睡一会儿，接下来就拜托你了。”  
　　“交给我吧。”里包恩将帽檐压低，背过身去回答。  
　　“父亲……”  
　　“我为你自豪，我的孩子。”  
　　  
　　  
　　（2008.8.29，03:06AM，亚得里亚海域）  
　　  
　　“喂！你TM疯了吗臭小鬼！”  
　　斯夸罗揪着迪诺的领口把他从自己肩上拎起来，狠狠地甩到集装箱上。  
　　“哇啊啊！”  
　　“你居然敢咬老子……喂！别跑！”  
　　斯夸罗来不及说完，又不得不把肩膀上的伤口抛在脑后，快步追上去把想要逃跑的迪诺抓了回来。  
　　“放开！放开我！”  
　　金发的少年伸出手胡乱地挥动着，差点又抓住斯夸罗的头发。后者终于忍无可忍地把迪诺的后脑勺抵在集装箱上，拿左手的剑横在他的脖子前面。  
　　感受到剑锋贴在血管上的寒气，迪诺终于恐惧得不敢动弹了。  
　　“你给我搞清楚状况！”斯夸罗在他耳边怒吼到，足以使对方耳鸣的声音相当有威吓效果。“听到马达声了吗？”  
　　“什…么…”迪诺脑袋里全是斯夸罗的怒吼，震得耳边嗡嗡响，根本听不到其他声音。  
　　直到十几秒后，他才终于发现不远处传来连续不断的逐渐清晰的轰声，应该是某种汽艇的马达。  
　　“对方有数十人，恐怕目标是你。”  
　　斯夸罗压低声音，俯视着迪诺因恐惧而扭曲的脸。  
　　“你…你不是来杀我的？”  
　　“我要杀你的话还需要等到现在？”斯夸罗一脸嘲讽地松开了手。  
　　“对…对不起……我以为……啊，肩膀没事吧！”迪诺不安地朝斯夸罗靠近，他刚刚可是用尽全身力气咬下去的…虽然是隔着衣服，但他现在还能感受到齿间的血腥味，一回想起来他就快要腿软了。f真是太鲁莽了，这都做了些什么啊！  
　　“啧，这点小伤。”斯夸罗不屑地动了动胳膊，随后他把迪诺推到一个巨大的集装箱后面，然后用剑在铁皮上划出一人高的口子，从里面把货物拿出来往海里扔，直到腾出能容纳迪诺的空间。  
　　“你钻进去，呆着别动。”斯夸罗指了指里面，示意迪诺照他的话做。  
　　虽然斯夸罗毫不怀疑，即使是几百人自己也能轻松击败，但是他没法保证这个哆嗦成一团的少年不会被哪里飞来的流弹伤到。所以斯夸罗决定让迪诺藏起来，自己去干掉那些家伙，顺便套出点情报。  
　　“那、那你呢？”迪诺一边踉跄地掀开铁皮钻进去，一边回头看着斯夸罗。  
　　斯夸罗没有回答他，仿佛是嫌他动作太慢了似的一把将他推了进去，然后利落地把入口封好。  
　　“唔……”迪诺的脸撞在了货物上，他揉着新旧叠加的伤口，僵硬地哆嗦着身体。  
　　斯夸罗的脚步声逐渐远去，集装箱里一片漆黑，迪诺裹紧了披在身上的制服，但却哆嗦得更厉害了。为什么自己会遇上这种事啊……也不知道罗马里奥他们怎么样了，伊雷格拉雷的家伙到底打算做什么，而且现在这个杀手又是什么人啊…种种疑问让迪诺完全无法好好思考。躲在这里就是安全的吗？如果被发现的话不是反而无处可逃了吗？  
　　迪诺止不住地啜泣起来，明明自己只是想过上平凡的生活，为什么总是会被卷入这些危险的事里啊。  
　　“喂！你哭成这样绝对会被发现的吧！”  
　　“噫—！”  
　　铁皮被掀开来，刚刚的杀手重新出现在眼前。  
　　“啧！麻烦死了！”  
　　斯夸罗烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，他抬起头看了看远处，思考了一会儿后，他俯下身子也钻了进来。  
　　“等…等等…做什么…”  
　　迪诺惊恐地缩在角落里。  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　他带着手套的右手搭在迪诺的肩上，将少年揽过来，但就算这么做，这个狭小的空间容纳两个人也很勉强，为了防止左手的剑伤到自己和迪诺，斯夸罗只好蜷起身子，将迪诺完全罩在自己怀里。  
　　“诶…诶？”  
　　迪诺紧张地浑身僵硬，紧接着他听到了有人上船的声音。  
　　  
　　“听好了，看到他就直接开枪，别犹豫。”  
　　“是。”  
　　  
　　离这里不远的船头响起这样的声音。这使得迪诺的呼吸开始急促，他竭尽全力让自己平静下来，可是越是意识到这点，粗重的过呼吸就越是严重。  
　　突然，搭在他背上的手安抚似的轻轻拍起来，紧接着他发现自己周身都被蓝色的火焰包围了。  
　　说是火焰，却完全感受不到灼热，反而带着淡淡的凉意，味道也很清爽，总觉得身体突然放松下来，像是听着规律的雨声一样，想要沉沉睡去。  
　　这种奇妙的感觉使迪诺闭上眼把额头贴在杀手的胸前，对方镇定的心跳声也让自己觉得安心，眼前这个人真是不可思议，明明散发着危险的气息，却在此刻清楚地传达着守护的意志，而且还有种莫名的熟悉感。  
　　哼，雨之火焰的镇静作用还真好用。斯夸罗在心里得意地想着。  
　　  
　　“确定是这艘船吗？”  
　　“应该不会错的。”  
　　  
　　“喂！看那里！海上漂着的那些！”  
　　“…小孩子的衣服？”  
　　“该不会……怪不得所有的信号都中断了…”  
　　“你是说……成功了！他果然已经和十年前交换了！”  
　　“快闭嘴，这下要抓紧时间了！你们，跟我赶紧去海里找！还有你们，快回去报告，其余人继续在船上搜查！”  
　　  
　　谈话声就此中断，斯夸罗仔细听着，有十几人重新回到了汽艇上，往不同方向移动，留在这艘船上的大约还有三四人，他们正在挨个搜查着集装箱的间隙，散发出的杀气就连迪诺都能感知到。  
　　看来是斯夸罗往海里扔的衣服起了作用，至少他们现在认为迪诺可能已经跳海逃跑了，而且从刚刚的对话来看，迪诺与十年前交换肯定与他们有关。  
　　斯夸罗把迪诺拎到一边，说了句“在这等着”，然后迅速冲出去，仅凭几招就了无声息地将所有敌人都撂倒了，他利落地把这些昏过去的家伙绑了个严严实实，这才喊迪诺出来。  
　　“……和十年前交换了是什么意思？”  
　　少年看了眼被绑在一起的敌人，又把目光移到斯夸罗身上。  
　　“他们为什么要杀我…”  
　　“我怎么知道！”  
　　斯夸罗避开了第一个问题，但第二个问题他也回答不上来，只好用怒气冲冲的语气来威吓迪诺。  
　　“你是谁？”  
　　迪诺突然直直地盯着斯夸罗的眼睛。  
　　“啊？”  
　　“你是谁？”迪诺又问了一遍。  
　　“……”  
　　像是下定了决心一样，迪诺抿了抿嘴，有些紧张似的开口。  
　　“…斯夸罗？”  
　　  
　　（1998.08.29，03:15AM，加百罗涅总部）  
　　  
　　离开父亲的房间，迪诺像是失去了所有的支撑一样，贴着墙壁蹲下来。  
　　“你也知道九代目是不会同意你那么做的吧。”里包恩不知道从哪里变出一包纸巾递给他。  
　　“我当然知道！”迪诺粗暴地抽出好几张来，用力地擤着鼻涕。“可是我怎么能眼睁睁地……”  
　　“那你就赶紧回去！”  
　　“……”  
　　“怎么？”  
　　“其实…”迪诺抬起红肿的眼睛看着他，“我可能回不去…”  
　　“回不去是什么意思？”里包恩走到迪诺跟前。“你不是为了救父亲才来到这个时代的吗？”  
　　“不……不是这样的…”  
　　“怎么回事？我还以为十年后已经可以随意进行时间旅行了呢。”  
　　“我来到这里完全是个意外。”  
　　迪诺皱起眉头露出为难的表情。  
　　“虽然我已经提前联系了值得信赖的家伙，但是我的计划能不能顺利进行全看运气。”  
　　“这是什么意思？”  
　　“我们边走边说。”迪诺弯下腰，示意里包恩跳到肩上。“没时间了，如果不能及时把十年前的我换回来，不止是父亲，罗马里奥和大家都会没命的。”  
　　迪诺回过头，许久凝视着父亲房间的木门，最终下定决心离开了加百罗涅总部。  
　　  
　　他们抄小道走着，东方的天空还没有发白，迪诺知道自己必须要赶在天亮前回到未来。  
　　“你知道波维诺家族代代相传的十年火箭炮吧。”  
　　“嗯，就是能把人和十年后交换的道具吧。”  
　　“是的，把我打中的就是类似的东西，不过是能和十年前的自己交换的道具。”迪诺一边加快了脚步一边说，“但是和波维诺家族的不同，打中我的十年前火箭炮并没有五分钟的时限。”  
　　“是永久性的？”  
　　“可以这么说。当然，他们也制造了永久性的十年后火箭炮，只要再被十年后火箭炮打中一次就可以恢复原样了。但是……”  
　　迪诺顿了顿，露出窘迫的神情。  
　　“很不幸，十年后火箭炮当时正在我手上……所以…”  
　　迪诺从外套里拿出一个精致的像玩具似的炮筒。  
　　“原来如此，也就是说这东西和你一起被打中，传送到十年前来了啊。”里包恩用一脸事不关己的样子说到。  
　　“什么啊里包恩！你完全不着急吗？只有在未来那个时代，让十年后火箭炮打中13岁的我，才能使一切恢复原状！”  
　　“那么你打算怎么做？要怎么把这东西交换到十年后去？现在也来不及向波维诺家族寻求帮助了吧。”  
　　“这我当然知道，所以我不打算借助任何工具。”  
　　迪诺绕开了伊雷格拉雷盘查的港口，选择了另一侧的海滩，礁石区旁有几艘游览用的汽艇。  
　　“我唯一要借用的只有时间。既然想让它到十年后去，只要经过十年的时间就可以了。”  
　　迪诺笑着说。  
　　“哼，原来如此。”里包恩跳到浅滩上，仰视着他的学生。“那么，你需要我帮什么忙吗……喂怎么了？你满脸通红了哦。”  
　　他看到迪诺突然捂着脸蹲下来。  
　　“……回想起来了…不，不如说是记忆传送过来了，13岁的我在那个时代经历的事情……真是的，那家伙把雨之火焰当什么了啊…”  
　　“莫名其妙，那个时代的你怎么样了？”  
　　“看起来一切顺利。”迪诺回答到，“里包恩，如果你能记得的话，十年后的现在，请你给斯夸罗打个电话，让他等我消息。”  
　　“斯夸罗？是那个天才少年剑士？你的同级生？”  
　　“没错。”  
　　“哼，这还真是不可思议，真期待未来到底发生了什么啊。”  
　　“还有，里包恩。”迪诺站起身来，任凭海风把他的金发吹得乱七八糟的。“虽然我知道他不会让你出手的，但是…  
　　…但是请你，陪在我父亲身边，直到最后一刻。”  
　　  
　　（2008.08.29，03:20AM，亚得里亚海域）  
　　  
　　“……斯夸罗？”  
　　斯夸罗怔怔地看着迪诺，半天才说出一句“你们大空的超直感还真厉害啊…”  
　　“真的是斯夸罗？”迪诺像是被自己给吓到了似的不断问着，“这里真的是十年后的世界？为什么我会在十年后的世界？”  
　　“哼，我还想问你是怎么回事呢！你知道现在是几点吗！老子刚睡着就……啧，算了，跟你这小鬼说这些也没用！”斯夸罗不耐烦地揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
　　“斯夸罗！你的头发变得好长！你已经加入瓦利亚了啊！也就是说，你的梦想实现了？你已经当上瓦利亚首领了！？”迪诺突然情绪高涨起来，刚刚的恐惧已经不知所踪了，“我就知道你一定做得到的！”  
　　“呃…”感觉解释起来会很麻烦，斯夸罗逃避似的移开目光。“差不多吧…”  
　　“那么我呢！这个时代的我怎么样了！”  
　　迪诺兴奋却又有些紧张地注视着斯夸罗，他的眼睛里闪烁着和亚得里亚海面一样的磷光。  
　　斯夸罗一时语塞，想要脱口而出的答案在嘴边停住了。  
　　“嗯…这个……十年后你就知道了。”  
　　迪诺立刻变得惊恐起来，“该不会…继承…”  
　　他立刻泄了气般软塌塌地瘫坐在地上。  
　　“啧。”斯夸罗看着表情垮下来的少年，再次烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，他蹲下来平视着对方，思考了几秒钟后说：“总之，这个时代的你，过着你自己选择的生活。”  
　　“真的？太好了！也是嘛，我一定不会继承黑手党的，那么我现在在做什么？成为商人了吗？还是当老师了？加百罗涅怎么样了，家族的事一定是交给罗马里奥了吧！”  
　　迪诺兴奋地抛出一连串问题，即使他已经看到斯夸罗脸上不断冒着青筋。  
　　“你给老子闭嘴！”斯夸罗终于忍不住大吼起来，“现在的问题是，怎么把你这小鬼送回十年前去！”  
　　“啊……”  
　　迪诺这才想起来，自己当了逃兵，从伊雷格拉雷的船上跳海逃跑了。  
　　“我就算回去也帮不了什么忙…不用那么着急的……”  
　　“哈？说什么蠢话啊！你不赶紧找到回去的方法的话，大家都会因为你而死！”斯夸罗恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
　　“诶？！”迪诺不可置信地看着斯夸罗。“为什么？发生什么事了？！”  
　　“不是……我只是夸张来说…就是那个……可能会造成的蝴蝶效应，你明白吧？”剑士皱着眉头，思考着说出事实是否会对幼小的迪诺造成影响，毕竟他不希望因为自己而让世界线发生变化。斯夸罗不擅长应付小孩子，也不擅长应付迪诺，当两者加在一起的时候，他找不出比这更难对付的事了。  
　　“…可是，我也不知道该怎么回去…”迪诺踌躇地看着对方，“我从伊雷格拉雷的船上跳进海里，醒过来就在这里了…”  
　　斯夸罗叹了口气，与其指望十三岁的迪诺，他不如给那些被绑起来的家伙来几下，逼问出一些情报。  
　　于是斯夸罗举起左手的剑，横在其中一个家伙胳膊上，然后毫不犹豫地砍了下去。但随着鲜血的涌出，比敌人的惨叫声更响亮的却是迪诺的尖叫声。  
　　“你…你做什么啊！快住手！”迪诺惊慌失措地扑过来抱住斯夸罗的左臂，阻止他挥动下一剑。  
　　“滚开，我得问出让你回去的方法。”  
　　“为什么一定要用暴力解决啊？”迪诺明明已经被血液吓得发抖了，斯夸罗一周前砍倒柴格的画面还历历在目，但是这次迪诺却死死地抓住斯夸罗不放，“只要好好沟通的话…”  
　　斯夸罗用右手揪着迪诺的领口，银色的瞳孔俯视着他，像是要发起攻击警告的猛兽一样低吼着：“害怕血的话，自己把眼睛捂上或是被我揍昏过去，你选一个。”  
　　“我…我不要！”  
　　还不明白守护意志的懦弱胆小的迪诺，在知道斯夸罗不会伤害自己后，稍微拿出了点勇气。就像现在这样用燃烧着橙色火焰一般的目光直直地盯着斯夸罗，虽说是想要传达绝不退让的意志，却又无意识地带着几分恳求。  
　　斯夸罗没有动，他沉默地盯着对方。曾经迪诺也像现在这样，抓着斯夸罗的手执着地想要检查他的伤势。那时候也明明已经恐惧得发抖了。  
　　“哼，如果你知道这些家伙十年前做了什么的话，还会这么天真地同情他们吗……”  
　　“什、什么意思…”  
　　长时间没有得到回答的迪诺开始不安，和斯夸罗直直地对视让他的心跳变得慌张起来，他拼命忍住想要移开的目光。  
　　时间仿佛要静止一样，迪诺觉得自己的呼吸也快要罢工了。  
　　不过最后打破僵局的还是斯夸罗，他突然甩开迪诺的手，从口袋里抽出震动着的手机，扫了一眼号码后立刻接听。  
　　“Ciaos～”从扬声器里传来一个熟悉的声音，使迪诺调节反射地缩起了脖子。  
　　“斯夸罗，别太欺负我的学生哦。”  
　　“喂——！里包恩！”斯夸罗用爆炸般的分贝吼了起来，“你这家伙是知情的吗！混蛋！赶紧告诉我发生了什么！”  
　　“吵死了。”里包恩不紧不慢地回答着，“你应该感谢我还记得给你打电话。”  
　　“哈？！”  
　　“能让迪诺恢复原状的十年后火箭筒被带到过去的时代了，接下来的事我记不清了，总之那家伙让你等他消息。”  
　　“什…什么？就这样？！喂！你在耍我吗！”  
　　“吵死了，我已经很困了，日本现在可是午睡时间哦，我的学生就交给你照顾了。”  
　　“喂——！开什么玩笑！你给老子——喂？！别挂啊——！”  
　　斯夸罗恼羞成怒地差点把手机摔进海里，他把目光转向毫不知情的少年迪诺。  
　　“诶？…怎…怎么…”迪诺看着不断朝自己逼进的斯夸罗，窘迫地退到了角落里，直至后背贴上船栏。  
　　“你这家伙到底打算做什么啊！老子为什么要负责照顾你这小鬼啊！该死的！”斯夸罗低下头对着迪诺吼，尽管他真正想要问的人是这个时代的迪诺。  
　　像是受打击了一样，迪诺垂着脑袋，盯着从自己发尖滴落到甲板上的水珠。  
　　“那样的话…你别管我不就可以了……”  
　　“啧，我也想知道为什么你不找罗马里奥而是半夜三更把我叫起来！”  
　　迪诺露出仿佛被遗弃的表情，他耷拉下脑袋，消沉地垂着眼。  
　　斯夸罗顿了顿，看到迪诺快要哭出来的样子，想要发泄的吼声又被迫堵回去了，迁怒于小孩子可不是什么值得称赞的事。  
　　斯夸罗也明白自己并不是对迪诺生气，他只是太焦躁了，如果不能让迪诺恢复原状，未来一定会发生巨大的改变。  
　　斯夸罗犹豫着伸出手拍了拍迪诺的脑袋。“啧，对你吼也没用……大概是你不想把罗马里奥他们卷入麻烦之中吧。”  
　　像是生气了一样，迪诺突然抬起头看着斯夸罗，幼小的双手紧紧攥着斯夸罗的衣摆。  
　　“那样的话，你也是一样的！我肯定也不想把你卷入麻烦中！”  
　　斯夸罗愣在那里，他看着迪诺，一瞬间他意识到眼前的小家伙和这个时代的跳马确实是同一个人。  
　　“所以，一定是因为，这是只有斯夸罗才能做到的事情！”  
　　迪诺踮起脚对他说。  
　　  
　　（1998.08.29，04:20AM，瓦利亚领地）  
　　  
　　彭格列暗杀部队瓦利亚的总部，据说极其隐蔽，是连家族自己人都找不到的地方。  
　　这并不只是一个传言。  
　　总部被一片错综复杂的森林包围，四处有幻术的陷阱，普通人是无法顺利穿过森林抵达瓦利亚的。  
　　不过这不是迪诺现在晕头转向的理由，他只是单纯地迷路了。  
　　“这棵树好像有点眼熟……”  
　　迪诺凝视着半小时前在树干上划的记号，终于确信自己又回到了原地。  
　　他摸了摸脑袋，仰起头想搜寻天空中可以指引方向的北极星，可是茂盛的树冠挡住了视野。他一边调整姿势后退，一边从移动着的树缝间寻找星星，然后不出所料地一脚踩空，跌进身后的灌木丛里。  
　　“哇啊！”  
　　迪诺抱着脑袋翻滚着，灌木丛的后面是一个斜坡，他惨叫着滚了下去，最后四脚朝天地瘫倒在地上。  
　　这里是刚刚没有发现的地方，相比起上坡的茂密树林，这里明显要开阔一些，能看见从树叶间漏下的月光。  
　　空气有些潮湿，迪诺使劲嗅了嗅，有种好闻的花香味，湿漉漉的青草味，还有……迪诺突然捂住了鼻子，在反应过来的时候，有个黑影突然出现在上方，带着寒光的冰冷的剑已经横在了迪诺的脖子上，同时伴随着的还有滴在迪诺脸上的温热的液体。  
　　是血的味道。他反应过来。  
　　迪诺看到的是跨坐在自己身上，用剑抵住自己脖子的少年，有着一张记忆里的凶狠的脸，乱糟糟的上翘着的银色短发沾着红色的液体，逆着月光浮现出威吓的神情。但是紧皱的眉头在微微颤抖，似乎在拼命忍耐着什么。  
　　“斯夸罗！太好了找到你了……诶…血！”  
　　迪诺的笑容一下子消失了，他看到少年的左半身几乎全被染红了，袖口低垂着，只有血液不断往外涌着。  
　　“为什么知道我的名……唔！”  
　　斯夸罗被突然直起身子的迪诺吓了一跳，右手的剑划过迪诺的脸颊，自己也保持不住平衡向后仰去。  
　　迪诺伸出手搭住对方的后背，丝毫不在乎脑袋旁冒着杀气的剑，用另一只手抓住斯夸罗的左臂。  
　　“给老子放手！喂！你开什么玩笑……”  
　　“你才是开什么玩笑！为什么不好好止血！你都已经虚弱到站不稳了吧！”  
　　“什……”  
　　斯夸罗瞪大了眼睛看着对自己怒吼的迪诺，的确自己已经不吃不喝持续战斗了两天，左手断口的处理也很粗糙，光凭一只右手和牙齿根本不能好好绑紧绷带，失血的晕眩感越来越严重，随时都可能不省人事，现在只是打败剑帝的兴奋感在勉强支撑着斯夸罗的意识。  
　　不过这仅存的意识也足够他一剑刺穿对方的心脏了。但是斯夸罗自己也不清楚他为什么没有这么做。  
　　“你TM的是谁啊！我们认识吗！”尽管保持着警惕，但是看到眼前的青年正过分笨拙而又小心翼翼地想要靠近自己，斯夸罗不知不觉把拿着剑的右手放松下来。  
　　“啊，不，我只是不小心在森林里迷路了。”迪诺抬起头看了斯夸罗一眼，刚才还带着怒气的脸现在写满了温柔，“我想我们是第一次见面。不过因为你是个有名人，所以我知道你。天才少年剑士要和瓦利亚的剑帝决斗，这件事传得沸沸扬扬的，看来我刚好赶上了呢。”  
　　虽然天才剑士这个词让斯夸罗心情很好，但是他还是甩开对方的手，怀疑地后退了一步。  
　　“别想糊弄我。”他重新把剑搭在迪诺脖子上，继续说到，“决斗的时间和地点只有瓦利亚的人知道，而且杜尔为了不让任何人打扰决斗，早就对部下们下达了不准靠近的命令。你看起来可不像瓦利亚的人，你是哪个家族的？”  
　　“斯夸罗，你还在出血，这样下去不行！得尽快找医生处理！”  
　　“喂！你有没有听我说话！”  
　　迪诺抬头看着对方，他突然一把握住脖子旁的剑，一边瞪着斯夸罗，一边朝他靠近。  
　　“喂…你疯了吗……”  
　　斯夸罗有些僵硬地来回注视着迪诺的手，如果现在抽出剑的话，这家伙的手掌肯定会四分五裂。  
　　“斯夸罗，你打败剑帝不是为了让自己失血而死吧！”  
　　“哈？那是当然的！老子可是为了实现……”  
　　“那就多珍惜自己一点啊！”  
　　“关…关你什么事啊！你到底是谁啊！”  
　　斯夸罗不自觉地继续后退。虽然对方相当可疑，但是斯夸罗从他身上感受不到一丝恶意，过于温和又毫无敌意的气息是斯夸罗最不擅长应付的东西，这让他相当烦躁。  
　　现在迪诺再次握住斯夸罗的左臂，这次他没有遭到剑的警告，于是迅速用剩余的绷带紧紧缠绕住胳膊上的肱动脉。  
　　“这也只是应急处理，斯夸罗，要尽快去医院……”  
　　的确他的手法很有效，现在断口已经不像刚才那样血如泉涌了。银发少年打量着对方，这家伙光是突然出现在这里就已经够让人奇怪了，而且还认识自己，还要冲上来帮忙处理伤口，最奇怪的是自己居然就这样接受了对方的帮助。  
　　“喂，你…跟加百罗涅有什么关系吗…”  
　　斯夸罗和迪诺对上目光。  
　　“诶？啊…不，我不清楚…”  
　　“是吗，看来是我搞错了。你跟加百罗涅的继承人很像。”斯夸罗抬眼看了看，又补充道：“各方面都很像。”  
　　“哈哈…这样啊……”  
　　“那么你是哪个家族的，为什么来这里？”  
　　“我……”迪诺挠了挠脑袋，他并不想暴露自己的身份，他想尽可能地减少这次穿越对未来的影响。  
　　“算了，不想说也无所谓，以你这家伙的水平也不可能对我造成什么威胁。看在你帮了我的份上，我就放你一马吧，赶紧滚出森林。”  
　　“可是，你现在的状况，没法一个人走回瓦利亚吧。而且刚没了左手，做各种事都很不习惯吧。”  
　　迪诺担忧地看着脸色苍白的斯夸罗，很明显他的体力难以支撑很久。  
　　“哈？你什么意思！”  
　　“我是说，我送你回去。”  
　　“不需要！瓦利亚的人很快就会找过来…”  
　　斯夸罗突然想到什么似的，一下子又露出充满敌意的表情，“喂！你该不会是哪里派过来的间谍吧！难道是来打探彭格列暗杀部队的情报的吗！”  
　　“不…当然不是……这可真难办啊……”迪诺无奈地摸了摸脑袋，尽管知道斯夸罗是不会在这里倒下的，但是看到他受伤的样子就无法放着不管。而且既然无法前往瓦利亚总部，那么就还有必须要传达给斯夸罗的讯息。  
　　“我可以待在这里直到瓦利亚的人过来吗？你看，我的方向感相当不好，一个人也没法离开森林。”迪诺在斯夸罗身旁坐下来，继续说，“你就当是打发时间，我们随便聊些什么，也好让你的意识保持清醒。”  
　　斯夸罗没有回答，他稍微退远了几步，在距离迪诺大约3米远的地方坐下来。  
　　“看来你是接受了我的提议呢。”迪诺松了口气似的笑起来。  
　　…其实是因为没有拒绝的力气了。斯夸罗感觉视野有些模糊，左手已经痛得麻木了，喉咙也疼得厉害。对方给他带来一种奇怪的安心感，而且自己也确实需要说说话来维持意识。  
　　看到偏过头紧张地盯着自己左胳膊的金发青年，斯夸罗的脑海里浮现出另一张相似的脸。  
　　“哼，如果是那家伙的话…会吓得哭出来吧……呵…”斯夸罗用虚弱的声音自言自语道。

　　  
　　（2008.08.29，04:25AM，瓦利亚总部）  
　　  
　　“啊啦啦，斯夸罗～这可是犯罪哦～”  
　　蹑手蹑脚地正要往楼上走去的长发青年吓了一跳似的僵在那里。他回过头狠狠地瞪了一眼穿着睡衣的路斯利亚。  
　　“别藏了，我都看到了哦，躲在你怀里的那个小朋友是怎么回事啊？”  
　　“你给我小声一点，路斯利亚！”  
　　“什么呀，明明是你的声音比较大啊…让我看看……嗯？这家伙，该不会是跳……”  
　　“喂！！”  
　　斯夸罗差点就伸手去捂路斯利亚的嘴了，不过后者迈着猫步躲开了。  
　　“知道了知道了。”路斯利亚摆了摆手弯下腰，打量着被吓到紧紧攥住斯夸罗衣摆的迪诺。  
　　“嘛，真可爱呢！不愧是加百……咳咳…”  
　　“你少废话！之后我会解释的。”斯夸罗不耐烦地把路斯利亚推开，“外面绑着一群不肯开口的家伙，就交给你了路斯！”  
　　边说着他一边示意迪诺往楼上走。  
　　“可别告诉贝尔他们，不然会变得很麻烦。”  
　　路斯利亚打了个哈欠，朝斯夸罗点了点头。  
　　迪诺胆战心惊地爬着楼梯，又被斯夸罗嫌慢地一把拎起，直到进了房间才被他放下。  
　　“那么把你的猜想再梳理一遍。”斯夸罗泡了咖啡，将加了一大勺牛奶和糖的那一杯递给迪诺，然后在迪诺正对面坐下。  
　　“这里是…斯夸罗的房间？”  
　　“哼，不然呢。”  
　　“我以为瓦利亚老大的房间…会更加……嗯…豪华一些…”迪诺扫视着面积并不大的卧室，看到桌子上和床上散乱着的文件。  
　　斯夸罗冷笑了一下，他回想起刚刚在船上的事。  
　　  
　　“一定是因为只有斯夸罗做得到！所以这个时代的我才会联络你！”  
　　“什么？”  
　　迪诺坚定地看着斯夸罗，“因为在我的时代，罗马里奥他们都被伊雷格拉雷的家伙抓住了，父亲则是卧病在床，而现在的里包恩又远在日本。所以 ，不论是过去还是未来，我能信任的、能拜托的最佳人选就只有你了！”  
　　“哈？开什么玩笑……”  
　　“所以在那个时代的二十三岁的我，一定会去找十三岁的斯夸罗的！”  
　　“什…什么！”  
　　斯夸罗完全是一副被吓到了的样子。万一跳马那家伙对十三岁的自己透露未来的事情怎么办！斯夸罗的脑海中浮现出迪诺超认真的表情，用笃定的口吻对十三岁的自己说着“斯夸罗，不久后你们的政变会遭遇大失败哦，而且八年后还会经历第二次失败哦，所以不要再追随Xanxus了！”这样的话。  
　　“不不不决对不行！”斯夸罗差点就要把迪诺的肩膀晃得脱臼了。  
　　“斯…斯夸罗…好痛啊……唔，快看，能看到码头了。”  
　　斯夸罗回过头，爆出一句“不是吧！”，不远处正是他熟悉的地方，瓦利亚所在地盘的海岸。  
　　仿佛一切都如迪诺所说，一开始他就是这么打算的，所以连船的目的地都已经提前设置好了，也就是说，回到过去的二十三岁的迪诺，会将关键的火箭筒交给十三岁的斯夸罗。  
　　  
　　“喂，我承认你的假设很有道理，但是有个问题。”斯夸罗小口抿着咖啡，注视着一直在好奇环顾四周的迪诺。  
　　“我根本就没有相关的记忆，也不记得有拿到什么火箭筒。”  
　　“诶？！”  
　　“要把那种稀罕的东西保存十年还不被人发现，我肯定会有印象才对。但是，我甚至都不记得见过二十三岁的你。”  
　　“诶…会不会只是没想起来，十年前的今天你在做什么？”  
　　斯夸罗皱起眉头，要说十年前的这个时候，他应该刚和剑帝战斗完毕，因为失血过多昏过去了才对，没记错的话，直到第二天才醒过来。  
　　“话说回来，刚刚里包恩的传话，说的是‘你’会给我讯息吧？”  
　　“唔…嗯…”  
　　“啧，我可没有自信能记住十年前的讯息，况且我都没有遇到过你的印象。”  
　　“……”  
　　迪诺耷拉下脑袋，小声嘟囔着“别说是十年了，我可是会把和你遇见的事一辈子记在心里的…”  
　　“哈？你在说什么？”  
　　“……不，没什么。”迪诺慌张地摆了摆手，“那个…斯夸罗，给我讲讲这个时代的我吧，或许能让你回想起什么。”  
　　“这个时代的你？哼，跟现在的你没什么差别，还是老样子天真。”斯夸罗难得地露出不那么可怕的笑容。  
　　“和你…也还是朋友吗…”  
　　“算是吧。……喂，什么叫‘还是’，我可不记得以前跟你是朋友。”  
　　“诶！？不是吗！我们明明说过很多次话啊！狂、狂欢节的游行也一起参加了！还请你吃过披萨！不…不记得了吗…”  
　　“哈？那些都是碰巧而已吧……而且你应该讨厌我才对吧，被老子救下后却吓得逃回老家的人是谁啊！”  
　　“才不是！”迪诺涨红了脸，他站起来支支吾吾地说：“才不是…我不是讨厌你……虽然害怕是真的，但是讨厌什么的…一丁点都没有！”  
　　“喂……”斯夸罗皱起眉头看着对方。  
　　“斯…斯夸罗明明那么厉害，却是学校里唯一不喊我废柴的人，也不会欺负我……虽然我不认同你的生存方式，但是…但是即使如此，你也是我在学校里唯一的……”  
　　迪诺仰起脑袋看着斯夸罗，小小的身体像是拼命在迸发出力量。  
　　“我不是因为讨厌你才从学校逃走的，我只是醒悟了！我是无法在你所追求的那个可怕的世界活下去的！虽然逃走后我一直在想，我也许再也见不到你了……但是太好了，十年后还能像这样和你见面，你也还好好地活着，还实现了梦想，真的太好了！”  
　　你还什么都不知道呢。斯夸罗这么想着，面对幼小的迪诺诚挚的目光，他下意识地偏过头不与他对视。  
　　要是知道你将要面对的是怎样的噩耗，知道我不仅没有当上瓦利亚老大，还曾和你成为了敌人……你会后悔刚刚所说的话吧……或许还会哭出来呢……  
　　斯夸罗苦笑了一声，突然他咻地站起来捂住脑袋。  
　　“斯夸罗…？”  
　　“别吵，我好像想起来什么…”  
　　  
　　（1998.08.29，4:50AM，瓦利亚领地）  
　　  
　　“如果是那家伙的话…会吓得哭出来吧……”  
　　“那家伙…？指的是和我很像的加百罗涅继承人吗？”  
　　“……”斯夸罗意识到自己把脑海中的想法说出口了。  
　　迪诺往斯夸罗那边挪了挪位置，使他们的距离缩短了些。  
　　“加百罗涅的继承人是怎样的家伙，很厉害吗？”他偏过头带着笑意问到。  
　　“呵，是个完全不像黑手党的黑手党。”斯夸罗将后背靠在树干上，他现在光是坐着就已经精疲力尽了。“天真过头，有力量却不去使用，连架都不会打，还是个胆小鬼。可是明明怕得要死，却还去担心打算砍了他的人……”  
　　斯夸罗看了看自己空荡荡的袖口，扯起嘴角笑了一声。  
　　“那家伙看到这个的话，一定会冲过来说教一通的，绝对会说‘用力量对抗力量果然是不行的’这种无可救药的话。”  
　　“哈哈哈，确实不适合做黑手党呢。”  
　　迪诺哧哧地笑起来。  
　　“哼……命运这东西可真是愚蠢啊……我拼命追求的东西……那家伙明明拥有却想要舍弃……总之看到他就觉得烦躁……”  
　　斯夸罗缓慢地垂下眼睑，模糊中他知道那个沉默着听他说完的青年又朝自己靠近了些。  
　　“但是……看到那家伙被欺负的时候……我……”  
　　“斯夸罗，别睡。”迪诺紧紧握住对方的右手。  
　　“啧…我知道。”斯夸罗甚至没有力气把手抽出来。  
　　“那家伙一定也会成长的！”金发青年的目光燃烧着温热的火焰，“总有一天，他会以自己的力量站在你身边的！”  
　　“哈…你在说什么呢……”  
　　迪诺伸出手轻轻抚上斯夸罗被冷汗浸透的银发，“到那个时候，如果你陷入危机，无论如何他都会来救你的。”  
　　“什…什么意思…你…到底是谁啊！”  
　　“将来你就会知道的，你会想起在这里和我相遇的事，然后你也会明白我出现在这里的理由…”  
　　“你在说什么……啊…可恶…我…到此为止了吗……”斯夸罗的脑袋也低垂下来，吐字也变得模糊不清了。  
　　“斯夸罗？喂！斯夸罗！”  
　　迪诺支撑着身子歪到一边的斯夸罗，担心地一直呼喊他的名字。斯夸罗想起来迪诺也总是带着这样焦急的声音呼喊自己。  
　　该死的，怎么可以在这种地方倒下啊，接下来人生才正要开始啊，该死的，为什么最后浮现在眼前的是和迪诺的回忆啊……都怪这个人和迪诺太像了……该死……  
　　“喂！斯夸罗！”  
　　迪诺拼命地呼喊着，但是斯夸罗已经完全失去意识了，所有的重量都靠在了迪诺身上。  
　　“啊…只是昏过去了吗……是啊，都流了这么多血…”  
　　迪诺小心翼翼地听着斯夸罗微弱但还算稳定的心跳和呼吸声，松了口气。  
　　“接下来，就靠你了，斯夸罗。”  
　　他轻声地说着，并不是对着现在昏过去的少年。  
　　  
　　（2008.08.29，5:00AM，瓦利亚领地）  
　　  
　　“那家伙什么关键的事都没说啊！”斯夸罗愤怒地把咖啡杯摔在地上。  
　　“你…想起来什么了？”迪诺紧张地注视着对方。  
　　斯夸罗揉着太阳穴，努力地回忆着。在昏过去之前确实是有人和自己待在一起，但是和十年后火箭筒相关的信息他一点都想不起来。到不如说是对方完全没有提到过这件事。  
　　“该死！那个蠢货净瞎扯些无关紧要的事！”  
　　“那么…已经和那个时代的我见过面了？”  
　　“啊，没错，但是一点有用的情报都没有，而且那时候的记忆相当模糊。”  
　　斯夸罗烦躁地在房间里踱着步。  
　　“我没有把十年后火箭筒交给你吗？”  
　　“没有，我可是昏过去了啊，第二天醒来就已经在瓦利亚了。”  
　　“诶！你受重伤了吗斯夸罗！”  
　　“……哈？啧，这不重要！你别给我打岔！”  
　　“唔……那也就是说，我把火箭筒藏在什么地方了！”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“是哪里？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我是在哪里和你遇到的？”  
　　“喂…该不会…森林？！”  
　　“就是刚刚我们穿过的森林吗？你还记得位置吗！”迪诺确信了似的突然站起身来。  
　　 “喂，不管怎么说，经过了十年，可没法保证那东西安然无恙啊！”  
　　斯夸罗虽然这样回答着，但还是整了整衣领准备下楼。因为要说起来，瓦利亚的森林确实很适合藏东西。迪诺也有些兴奋地小跑着跟过来。  
　　“喂，等等，你这样子不行的吧！”  
　　斯夸罗伸手拦住他，指了指迪诺还没干透的裤子，还有身上仅披着的宽大的黑色外套。  
　　“啊…可是，我的衣服不是被你扔到海里去了吗…”  
　　斯夸罗回过身，在衣柜的深处翻找着，从一个堆着灰尘的盒子里抓出一套学校制服。  
　　“凑合穿吧。”  
　　他把衣服扔给迪诺。  
　　“呜哇，你还留着学校的制服啊！”  
　　迪诺小心翼翼地抖了抖衣服，快速的换上了。  
　　“正合适呢。”他一边扣着扣子一边笑起来。  
　　  
　　现在斯夸罗迈着步子走在前面，迪诺在后面小跑着，不时被地上的树枝绊了个踉跄。  
　　斯夸罗每天都会进行修行，所以对这片森林倒是相当熟悉。  
　　他们穿过灌木丛，沿着开阔的草地走着，直到一片密集的树林前停下。  
　　“就是这里了。”  
　　斯夸罗把铁锹插到空地上，划出一小片区域，又把另一把铁锹扔给迪诺。  
　　“快点开始吧，不知道具体的埋藏点，就算是两个人挖，也得花费好几个小时。”  
　　“唔…我想我知道是哪里了。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　迪诺指着其中一棵树，朝斯夸罗示意着。  
　　“这周围的浅色小花，比其他地方都要多。”  
　　“那又怎样？”  
　　“在加百罗涅的港口地区也开着很多这样的花。”  
　　斯夸罗惊讶地看着对方，他想起来那时候的青年，胳膊上、衣服上都脏兮兮的，带着很多泥土。  
　　“哼，不赖嘛…”  
　　斯夸罗将铁锹重重的地插进树根的位置，不停地往一旁锹土。很快他就听到与铁锹撞击的金属声，用手拨开来后，他看到一个生锈了的小型火箭筒躺在那里。  
　　“喂，不知道还能不能用，你给我乖乖站好。”  
　　斯夸罗摆弄着火箭筒，用手套弹落上面的泥土。  
　　迪诺有些犹豫地站到斯夸罗面前，局促不安地捏着自己的衣摆。  
　　“斯夸罗…如果顺利回去后，我能去瓦利亚找你吗……还可以经常见面的吧…”  
　　“……”  
　　斯夸罗沉默着把火箭筒对准迪诺，半晌才开口。  
　　“瓦利亚可是机密的暗杀部队，不是你这种家伙想来就来的地方。”  
　　“啊…说的也是…”  
　　斯夸罗注视着垂下头的迪诺。  
　　“……没什么好担心的，总有一天，”他顿了顿，“总有一天会再见的，这是已经决定好了的未来。”  
　　迪诺的表情舒缓开来，他笑着还想说什么。  
　　“斯夸罗！我…”  
　　砰地一声，火箭筒击中了迪诺，随着烟雾的冒出，迪诺幼小的声音戛然而止。  
　　“斯夸罗！”取而代之的是柔和的成年男人的声音，二十三岁的迪诺踉跄地扑了过来，连带着毫无防备的斯夸罗一起摔倒在地上。  
　　“我靠！你为什么黏糊糊的！快给我滚开！”  
　　银发的青年推着金发青年的脑袋，用力挣扎着。迪诺全身都湿透了，散发着海水和泥土的味道。他任凭对方怎么挣扎都没有起身。  
　　“因为我离开森林后，又不小心掉进海里了呢，嘿嘿。”  
　　“哈？蠢货！这有什么好得意的…等等！这么说，交换回去的小鬼现在在海里？！”  
　　“什么啊，你在担心我吗？”  
　　“谁担心你啊！我是在担心……！”  
　　斯夸罗突然又意识到不管是13岁的少年还是现在的青年，都是同一个迪诺。  
　　“啧，既然你现在还活着，就证明那小鬼也没事了吧。”  
　　迪诺默不作声地看着眼前的剑士。  
　　“斯夸罗。”他把脑袋贴近对方的肩膀，低声地说着。“你可真会撒谎啊。我可是一直相信着你已经当上瓦利亚首领了，还忍着不去找你。结果……！”  
　　“去你妈的！说谎的是你才对吧！为什么不直接说出身份啊！装成一无所知的样子打听自己的事情，很好玩吗！？”  
　　“有什么关系嘛…”  
　　“有什么关系？”斯夸罗伸手捏住迪诺的脸颊，那里有一道浅浅的割裂伤口。“当时的状况我直接杀了你也不足为奇。”  
　　“痛…痛痛痛…快放开快放开！”迪诺握住斯夸罗的手腕挣扎着。  
　　“话说回来，你这家伙快给老子解释！到底为什么会和十年前交换了！”  
　　“嘛，说来话长…你知道伊雷格拉雷吧？就是我十三岁时干掉的家族。而要想改变这一事实，也就只有杀掉那时候的我了。”  
　　迪诺叹了口气，继续说：“我被盯上是常有的事，但是这次我没料到他们手里有经过改造的非法武器。不过在被击中前我也尽全力了…比如抢走了其中一个火箭筒，逃到了货船上，设定好了目的地，还有…给你打电话。”  
　　“那么你这蠢货为什么不带部下就单独出门！”  
　　“啊……那是…”迪诺摸了摸脑袋，“今天是父亲的……每年我都会一个人去那里。虽然以前不会在这种时间出门，但是今天有很多话想和他说，再加上一不小心失眠了……”  
　　“啧，你这家伙倒是多一些身为首领的自觉啊！你明不明白你要是被干掉了，整个加百罗涅…不，整个亚平宁半岛……唔！你做什么！”  
　　迪诺伸手握住斯夸罗的肩膀，使他痛得脸都扭曲了。  
　　“肿起来了？”  
　　“……你别岔开话题！”  
　　“抱歉，这次真的给你添大麻烦了。”迪诺露出内疚的神情。  
　　“喂！我没在指责你给我添麻烦！我说的是你没有身为首领的自觉！……等…你又做什么！”  
　　“让我看看伤口。”迪诺伸手扯开斯夸罗的衣领，小心地观察着幼小的自己留下的咬痕处。  
　　“哈？？！你这……！”斯夸罗炸毛般地站起来俯视着对方  
　　“斯夸罗，我从来都不适合当首领。”迪诺抬起头注视着斯夸罗，“我成为加百罗涅十代目，只是为了保护我的部下和朋友。所以没有把部下们卷进这次事件，对我来说才是最好的结果……但是却不得不把你牵扯进来，还让你受伤了…”  
　　迪诺自责地低下头，“是我太无能了…”  
　　“这……这种小伤无关紧要！而且老实说，你的作战方案很正确，判断也很合理……”  
　　等等，为什么现在变成自己安慰对方的状况了？斯夸罗恼怒地闭上嘴。  
　　“这份人情我一定会还的，你希望我做什么、尽管提要求！”迪诺突然振作起来似的露出笑容，不知为什么总觉得他的语气充满了期待。  
　　“不需要！你赶紧给我回加百罗涅去！带上那堆俘虏！”  
　　“斯夸罗。”迪诺保持着正坐的姿势，露出异常认真的神情。“真的很谢谢你。”  
　　斯夸罗有些愣住似的转过脸，半晌才回答：“哼…人情就算了，反正我也欠你不少。”  
　　“那么我请你吃饭！那家需要提前一年预约的米其林餐厅怎么样？因为是加百罗涅家出资的，我们不用预约随时可以……啊，要不直接把主厨叫到家里吧…”  
　　“不需要！你在想什么呢！你现在赶紧给老子滚回加百罗涅去！”  
　　斯夸罗终于忍无可忍地转身打算往回走。  
　　“等…等一下！斯夸罗！”迪诺有些慌张地喊着。“别走…呃，拉我一把……我好像腿麻了…”  
　　“哈？！！”斯夸罗露出一副加百罗涅迟早要完的表情，最后还是朝对方伸出了手。  
　　迪诺握住斯夸罗的手，摇摇晃晃地站起来，在朝前迈出一步的时候突然失去平衡，整个身体超斯夸罗的方向歪斜过去，使对方也向后仰去。  
　　“唔啊！斯夸罗！快躲开！”  
　　“喂——你这…！”  
　　斯夸罗还没来得及把粗口爆出来，就听到砰的一声，紧接着周身都被软绵绵的烟雾包围了。  
　　“开玩笑的吧…”  
　　下一瞬间，后背接触到的不是草地，而是柔软到整个身体都能陷进去的床垫。  
　　  
　　（2018.8.29，5:30AM，加百罗涅总部）  
　　  
　　睁开眼是陌生的天花板——虽然斯夸罗想这么说，但是头顶上跳马图案的橡木拱顶以及嵌着金色马驹装饰的吊灯，都在强烈地明示着这里是加百罗涅。  
　　一时间斯夸罗就这么陷在软绵绵的床垫里，同时也陷入无法思考的状态。  
　　他知道刚刚因为迪诺的摔倒，十年火箭筒不偏不倚地把自己击中了，但是为什么十年后自己睡在加百罗涅的床上？正当他想要用出差路过，留个宿倒个时差这种理由来解释的时候，一只满是刺青的胳膊从一旁甩过来，又轻轻地环抱住斯夸罗的身体，而胳膊的主人一边发出睡梦中的呢喃，一边翻了个身，把脑袋贴在斯夸罗的侧颈，继续发出均匀的呼吸声。虽然发型有所不同，但是这怎么看都是加百罗涅首领本人。  
　　嗯…也许是客房不够住所以就和迪诺挤一张床，反正都是老同学了也没什么关系……没有穿衣服可能是因为迪诺有裸睡的习惯，嗯…没什么关系…  
　　怎么可能啊！  
　　斯夸罗浑身僵硬地呆滞在那里，他的余光瞥到的是迪诺脖子上明显的吻痕。  
　　不不不，说不定是被蚊子咬的痕迹，绝不可能是我干的，绝不可能…  
　　斯夸罗用机器人一样僵硬的动作小心地拿开迪诺的胳膊，缓缓地先把左手和剑从对方的领域里抽出来，然后隐藏气息，慢慢地往床沿方向移动。  
　　“嗯……怎么了…要去哪里…”  
　　背后响起迪诺迷迷糊糊的声音，然后斯夸罗的胳膊被抓住，又重新被拉回了原来的位置，而且这次迪诺整个身体都压了上来。  
　　“喂……！”  
　　斯夸罗慌乱地试图推开对方，但是双手都被迪诺固定住了，而且他震惊地意识到凭自己的力量居然无法挣脱。斯夸罗惊讶地把目光投向上方的迪诺，才发现对方还惺忪地眯着眼，完全没注意到现在的斯夸罗来自十年前。  
　　“还很早吧……”迪诺带着困倦的鼻音凑上来。  
　　“等下！喂，我不是……！”  
　　斯夸罗还没来得及说完，就被眼前的家伙堵住了嘴唇。这是一个慵懒而又深入的吻，不给斯夸罗任何抵抗的余地，舌尖长驱直入，毫无顾忌地纠缠着对方的舌头和牙齿，温热的气息逐渐变得滚烫，迪诺一边啃咬着斯夸罗的嘴唇，一边发出轻微的喘息声，身体也不安分地蹭着，而且正试图将膝盖挤进对方的两腿间。  
　　“喂！放开…！”斯夸罗用力挣扎着，趁着换气的间隙，缩起身体，迅速把迪诺重重地踹下了床，只听到一阵“呜哇哇”的惨叫，迪诺一脸疑惑地跌坐在地上，茫然地睁开眼看着把他踹下去的家伙。  
　　“你…你TM…给老子…搞清楚！你这白痴！蠢货！”斯夸罗一边擦拭挂着银丝的嘴唇，一边断断续续地骂着，恢复自由的左手胡乱地挥动着，剑锋把天鹅绒的毯子刮的粉碎。  
　　“斯夸罗…？”迪诺还没完全清醒过来，呆呆地盯着在床上用高分贝大喊的青年，“…你剪刘海了？”  
　　“哈？！你给老子醒醒！你想想十年前的事，你这蠢货把火箭筒甩到我身上了！记得吗！喂！”斯夸罗从床上跳下来，一边拿剑指着迪诺，一边退到门口。  
　　“啊，是那个时候啊…”迪诺露出恍然大悟的神情，然后突然想到什么似的惊慌地看着斯夸罗，“那我刚才…糟了……对不起！我不知道是十年前的你，抱歉…”  
　　“喂！你别、别过来，先把衣服穿上！”  
　　斯夸罗惊惶失措地把剑横在前面，他完全无法直视朝自己靠近的迪诺，本来只看到脖子上的吻痕，现在他发现对方的腹部，胸口都有着让人面红耳赤的痕迹。  
　　“好的，好的，我不靠近你，冷静下来…”迪诺小心地绕过斯夸罗，从衣柜里翻出T恤和裤子套上。  
　　斯夸罗似乎比刚才镇静多了，现在他放下了剑，警惕地盯着迪诺。老实说，迪诺和十年前的变化并不大，但是从刚才禁锢住斯夸罗的力量来看，这十年间他的成长不容小觑。而且这个发型是怎么回事，虽然相当适合他，但是也太张扬了吧…而且怎么说呢，让人觉得特别，呃…色气？  
　　斯夸罗甩了甩脑袋让自己冷静下来。“火箭筒…这个时代有十年火箭筒吧？快让我变回去！”  
　　迪诺有些为难地露出苦笑。“很遗憾…无时限的火箭筒在十年前就被我销毁了——为了防止再出现那样的事件。”  
　　“什么！喂！那我要怎么回去！？”斯夸罗暴躁地喊到。  
　　“别急，冷静下来，十年前的我会想办法的，那个时代的火箭筒还在呢，别担心，好吗？”迪诺尽量用温和的声音安抚着对方，然后他又补充说：“我们去客厅喝杯咖啡，我猜待在这里会让你…嗯…有些不安。”  
　　斯夸罗才注意到这间卧室到处都是昨晚留下的痕迹，地上是杂乱脱下的衣物，凌乱的被褥里除了天鹅绒毯子的碎片，还有一夜欢愉的淫靡气息。  
　　斯夸罗的脸开始发烫，他迅速开门出去，头也不回地往客厅走去。  
　　  
　　（2008.8.29，5:40AM，瓦利亚森林）  
　　  
　　迪诺踉踉跄跄地冲进烟雾里，盲目地伸手摸索着。  
　　“斯夸罗！斯夸罗！你没事吧……唔啊！”  
　　迪诺触碰到什么，然后被对方一把拉入了烟雾中，鼻子结实地撞在对方的肩膀上。  
　　“怎么回事…”有些沙哑但熟悉的声音响起，迪诺捂着鼻子抬起头，看到的是半躺在草地上，后背靠着树根的银发男人，长长的头发被他撩到耳后，只有几缕不听使唤的前发垂在眼前。  
　　“斯夸罗……是斯夸罗吧？”迪诺呆呆地看着眼前的男人，他当然明白这是十年后的斯夸罗，但是现在这副样子让他不得不怀疑地再次问了一遍。  
　　眼前的男人全身上下的所有衣物只有一副手套和腰间围着的毛巾，被银发遮住的脖子和胸前布满了浅红色的吻痕和齿印，腹部和腰部也有好几处绛红色的痕迹，还有大腿附近……迪诺已经不敢再把目光往下移了，他下意识地吞咽着，然后用最快的速度从斯夸罗身上爬起来，又立刻把外套脱下来披在对方身上。  
　　“喂……这是怎么回事？这里是…瓦利亚的森林？”斯夸罗皱着眉头把前发也捋到后面，眯着眼睛环顾四周。  
　　“十…十年火箭筒…你记得吗，我不小心让十年火箭筒击中你了…”  
　　“啧，是那个时候啊。”斯夸罗立刻理解了现状，他有些恼怒地挠了挠头，“麻烦了，上午我还得参加个作战会议……该死的，早知道就先把方案提交上去了。”  
　　“对不起…我又惹麻烦了…”  
　　“你先把鼻血擦干净再说。”斯夸罗瞟了迪诺一眼，露出挑衅的笑容。他一边把外套拉上拉链一边说：“对年轻人来说太过刺激了吗？”  
　　“不…我是刚刚撞到了！”迪诺拿袖子抹着鼻子慌乱地解释，但是即使没被撞到，见到这样的斯夸罗，他也不敢保证自己不会流鼻血。  
　　“总之我先去瓦利亚换个衣服。”斯夸罗打了个哈欠，扶着树根站起来。突然他僵在那里，发出一声轻微的低吟。  
　　“怎么…”迪诺还没说完，就看到外套的衣摆下，斯夸罗的腿间流下几股粘腻的液体。  
　　“FU*K…”斯夸罗一边骂着脏话，一边用毛巾擦了擦。他突然朝迪诺投过抱怨的目光，但几秒后又像意识到了什么，若无其事似的直起身子朝前走去。  
　　“没…没问题吗？身体不舒服吗？”迪诺试探着问，但是斯夸罗完全没有打算回答他的意思。  
　　“快点走。”斯夸罗正视着前方，“我可不想被别人看到。”  
　　  
　　出来迎接的仍然是路斯利亚，他似乎刚把伊雷格拉雷的家伙们关进了地牢里。  
　　“啊啦…你们今晚这是在搞哪出？”  
　　路斯利亚扶着墨镜打量着衣不遮体的斯夸罗，不可置信地来回注视着他和迪诺。  
　　“小声点路斯，你想把老大他们吵醒吗！”  
　　“都说了你的声音才比较吵…”  
　　“不好意思路斯利亚，打扰到你休息了，等之后我会好好解释的。”迪诺抱歉地朝路斯利亚点了点头，又补充说：“之后也会给你带礼物赔罪的！”  
　　“哎呀那我可真是期待呢！”  
　　斯夸罗小心翼翼地上楼，迅速冲进自己房间的浴室里，跟在后面的迪诺把门关好后，局促不安地坐在床沿上等待着。  
　　他为了分散注意力，总算想起来要给部下们打个电话。拨通后，另一头传来罗马里奥焦急的声音。  
　　“BOSS！你没事吧！！我们在海里找到你小时候的衣服，还以为……！你为什么不通知我们就自己跑出门啊！”  
　　“唔…抱歉抱歉，我平安无事，现在在瓦利亚。你那边怎么样？”  
　　“当然，我们这边全都搞定了，伊雷格拉雷的残党都抓住了，火箭筒也顺利回收了，事情的经过也让他们全招了，放心吧BOSS……等等，为什么会在瓦利亚？”  
　　“啊……说来话长…”  
　　“喂———！”  
　　“什…什么？”  
　　“去衣柜里给我拿套衣服。”斯夸罗打开浴室门，露出湿漉漉的脑袋对着迪诺喊。“还有内裤在下面的柜子里。”  
　　“啊…好…好的。”  
　　迪诺对听筒另一头的罗马里奥说：“你们记得把火箭筒带过来……嗯，不着急…好的，那我挂了。”  
　　放下电话后，迪诺立刻挺直身板站起来，从衣柜里选了件衬衫，然后打开下方的柜子，迅速抽出一条短裤。  
　　“我…给你放在门口…”  
　　听到迪诺这么说，斯夸罗突然打开门，从他手里一把拿过衣服。  
　　迪诺等到门重新在眼前关上，才僵硬地转身坐回床沿上。  
　　然后他捂着脸在床上翻滚起来。  
　　“这是什么情况啊，为什么毫无顾忌地就把门打开了，这样不是全都让我看到了吗……”  
　　等一会儿该用什么表情面对刚洗完澡的斯夸罗啊……迪诺紧张地坐起来，听到水声停止后，急急忙忙地把弄乱了的床铺整理成原来的样子。  
　　斯夸罗一边用毛巾擦拭着头发，一边开门出来。  
　　“你没给我拿裤子。”他瞪了迪诺一眼，径直走到抽屉那儿翻找着吹风机，衬衫的衣摆随着他的动作飘动着。  
　　只穿着衬衫和短裤的斯夸罗半弯着腰背对着他，这可是相当稀有的场景，但是迪诺却用胳膊挡着脸，飞快地冲到衣柜那儿，找出一条长裤递给斯夸罗。  
　　“抱歉…我刚才忘记了……给你裤子…”  
　　“哼，你在紧张个什么劲。”斯夸罗回过头，露出嘲笑的表情，他接过裤子扔到一边，然后扯住迪诺的领口，径直将他推到床上。  
　　“呜哇！”迪诺踉跄地摔进被子里，仰头看着跨坐上来的斯夸罗。湿漉漉的长发垂在眼前，水珠顺着发尖滴落在迪诺身上。迪诺的脸变得滚烫，不用看就知道已经红透了，目光躲闪着，心跳声连斯夸罗也能清楚地听到。  
　　“真想让十年后的你也看看这幅光景。”斯夸罗笑起来。  
　　听到他这么说，迪诺回过神来，突然伸出手触碰斯夸罗的颈部。  
　　“喂…你做什么！”斯夸罗有些惊讶地稍微向后仰。  
　　“果然…这些痕迹，都是十年后的我留下的吧？”迪诺认真地直视着对方。  
　　  
　　（2018.8.29，6:00AM，加百罗涅总部）  
　　  
　　斯夸罗将桌子上的咖啡一饮而尽，把空了的咖啡杯重重的地放在杯托里。  
　　迪诺拿起咖啡壶又往里面倒了些，虽然几乎洒出去半杯。  
　　“喂…我们……咳咳…十年后的瓦利亚怎么样了？”斯夸罗盯着咖啡杯问到。  
　　迪诺轻轻笑了起来，他托着下巴观察着斯夸罗的反应。  
　　“瓦利亚很好哦，前不久还漂亮地完成了高难度暗杀任务。”迪诺用温和的声音缓缓说着，“Xanxus也很好，已经可以和阿纲他们在同一张会议桌上开会了，虽然中途起了点小争执……”  
　　“是、是吗…”  
　　“你已经是公认的二代剑帝了，被你打败的用剑高手得有四位数了吧。”  
　　“哼，意料之内。”  
　　“然后我们来说说昨晚的事。”  
　　斯夸罗和迪诺对视了一秒钟，又迅速把目光移开，他端起咖啡杯再次一饮而尽。  
　　“我猜是…我们都喝多了，所以一不小心就……嗯，我是说，是酒精的原因？”斯夸罗试探着问到。  
　　迪诺噗嗤地笑出声来。  
　　“喂！笑…笑什么！”斯夸罗恼怒地站起来。  
　　“不，抱歉，我不该再逗你了。”迪诺忍住笑意，他恢复温和的表情，朝斯夸罗伸出手。  
　　“我们在交往。”  
　　斯夸罗突然涨红了脸，然后又很快安静下来，他皱着眉头重新坐下，自己往杯子里倒满了咖啡。  
　　“你在开玩笑。”他用复杂的表情注视着迪诺，“你在开玩笑，这绝不可能。”  
　　“你不应该这么惊讶的，和米尔菲欧雷战斗的那个平行世界，你也收到尤尼传送过来的记忆了吧，我在废墟里找到你，然后我们拥抱以及……”  
　　“那只是其中一个平行世界！而且彭格列已经把白兰打倒了，也就是说接下来的世界线都会改变。”斯夸罗急切地打断了迪诺的话。  
　　“是啊，你说的对，也就是说，即使世界线不同，我们还是变成那样的关系了。”迪诺笑着说到。  
　　“什……你这是在胡扯！”  
　　“为什么不愿意相信呢？”迪诺仍然微笑着，鸢色的瞳孔注视着斯夸罗。  
　　“因为…因为我不可能会同意的……”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　斯夸罗一时沉默下来，他小口地喝着咖啡，似乎想要好好组织语言。  
　　“你可是加百罗涅首领，你的恋、恋人如果是彭格列暗杀部队的家伙，对家族的名声可一点好处也没有！而且，我们都、都是男性吧，这一点从加百罗涅后继者的问题来考虑就已经出局了！”  
　　斯夸罗一边说着一边烦躁不安地敲击着桌面。  
　　“所以说你太天真了！你应该知道暗杀的工作有多危险，如果被对方家族知道你跟我扯上关系，他们为了牵制我而对你下手怎么办？你跟我这种在暗处行动的家伙可不一样！”  
　　斯夸罗有些激动起来。  
　　“而且我已经发誓效忠Xanxus了，想让我跳槽到加百罗涅是门都没有的！也就是说，将来我们也可能成为敌人，你明白吗……唔！”  
　　迪诺突然扑过来紧紧抱住了斯夸罗，任凭对方挣扎也不松开手。  
　　“你做什么啊！”  
　　“斯夸罗，就因为这些无聊的理由，我们才浪费了这么多时间吗……”迪诺露出懊悔的表情。  
　　“什…无聊？你说这是无聊的理由！？”  
　　“你没发现吗？”迪诺在他耳边小声地呢喃着，“你刚才说的那些，全都是担心我的事。”  
　　“哈？”  
　　“呐，斯夸罗。”迪诺轻轻抚摸着对方的后背，“你的理由从头到尾都没有‘不喜欢’这一项，你以为我会就这样打退堂鼓吗？”  
　　“开、开什么玩笑……我说的那些都是摆在现实里的问题！你要天真到什么时候！”  
　　“我才不管你是暗杀部队还是什么，这种事情根本无关紧要，你难道认为这些因素会削弱加百罗涅的势力吗？还有继承人问题，我们家族不缺资质优秀的年轻人，也没有一定要让直系血脉继承的规定，这一点根本不需要你来烦恼。”迪诺像是要说服斯夸罗似的，一条一条地推翻斯夸罗的理由。  
　　“我已经比你记忆中的小少爷厉害得多了哦，就算被人盯上也不会那么轻易就被干掉的。”  
　　“你…你可拉倒吧！你没有部下的话就跟以前……喂！”斯夸罗察觉到迪诺的手箍紧了自己的腰部，他挣扎着想要躲开。  
　　“而且我绝不会和你再成为敌人的。”迪诺把脑袋埋进斯夸罗的长发里，“你以为加百罗涅变得这么强大是为了什么…”  
　　迪诺一边说着一边轻轻笑起来。  
　　“你这家伙是白痴吗……为什么非要对我……应该有更加适合你的…不，更加符合加百罗涅地位的……”  
　　斯夸罗出神地盯着蹭在他侧颈上的金色卷发，声音的分贝也逐渐下降。  
　　“什么嘛，你是想让我和不喜欢的家伙政治联姻吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　“要是有那样的，能让我见面就觉得高兴，想要一直待在一起，分开就思念到不安的地步的联姻对象，那倒也不是不行。”  
　　迪诺松开斯夸罗，将额头与对方的触碰在一起。“但是让我有那种感觉的家伙，从始至终就只有你而已，斯夸罗。”  
　　剑士愣了几秒，像是被惊吓到一样给了迪诺一记头槌，然后飞快地用胳膊挡着脸站起来，慌乱地向后退去。  
　　为什么这家伙能面不改色地说出这种肉麻的话，这也是十年的经验值差吗！斯夸罗转过身去想让自己显得不那么狼狈。  
　　“抱歉，因为这个时代的斯夸罗从来没有对我说过这些话…所以我有些开心过头了……”  
　　迪诺捂着额头坐起来，有些紧张地观察着斯夸罗的反应。  
　　“…是什么时候开始的？”斯夸罗背对着迪诺问到。  
　　“在学校那会儿就喜欢你了。”  
　　“谁、谁问你这个！我是说从什么时候开始交…交往的…”  
　　“啊…正式交往的话，倒是才一年左右…”迪诺不好意思地摸了摸脑袋。“因为这十年来能见面的次数就非常少了，好不容易鼓起勇气打算好好告白都会被你耍借口跑掉，而且看起来又像是会拒绝我的态度……所以磨蹭了那么久……  
　　如果早知道你在顾虑的事情……要是能重来一次的话，我一定会立刻就和你告白，一定会像现在这样拼命反驳你的，就不至于浪费那么多时间了…”  
　　斯夸罗沉默了半天，终于重新坐下，端起剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。  
　　“还是不相信吗？”迪诺试探性地问到。  
　　“知、知道了……等我回去……”斯夸罗偏过脸。  
　　“嗯？等你回去？就答应和我交往吗？”  
　　“哈？！你在想什……唔！”  
　　迪诺开心地凑过去，从后面抱住斯夸罗，把脑袋蹭在对方肩膀上，结果使斯夸罗发出疼痛的低吟。  
　　“诶？怎么了？有哪里痛吗？”迪诺慌张地抬起头来。“啊，我想起来了，是被二十年前的我给……”  
　　“我去拿药箱，你在这里等我一会儿。”迪诺立刻站起来朝门口走去。  
　　斯夸罗目送着他离开，把身体窝进沙发里，沉默着感受心跳的震动。  
　　  
　　  
　　（2018.8.29，6:10AM，瓦利亚总部）  
　　  
　　“这些痕迹，是十年后的我留下的吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　仿佛被揭穿了似的，斯夸罗不满地从迪诺身上起来，拿起扔到一旁的裤子开始套上。  
　　“为什么这么说？”他转过脸直视着对方。  
　　“……我摔倒的时候闻到了，你身上有我家一直用的沐浴露的味道。”  
　　“切，什么啊，你一开始就知道了啊。”斯夸罗一脸扫兴地转身继续翻找着吹风机。  
　　“在交往吗？……十年后的我们。”迪诺站起来拉住斯夸罗的胳膊。  
　　“…算是吧。虽说一个月也见不到几次面。”  
　　“真、真的吗？没有在戏弄我吧？”迪诺的目光像阳光下的琥珀一样闪闪发光。  
　　“哼。”斯夸罗转过头，眯起眼盯着对方，突然伸出手覆上迪诺的脸颊，手指轻轻抹过伤口的边缘，再滑到耳后抚摸着。他探过脸贴近迪诺，近到双方的眼睛里只能映照出对方的脸。只距离迪诺一公分的嘴唇轻微开启，似乎下一秒就会给他一个深入的吻，但是趁他紧张地闭起眼的时候，斯夸罗又直起身体把他推开了。  
　　“现在才是在戏弄你。”斯夸罗咧开嘴角笑起来。  
　　迪诺丝毫没有露出失望的表情，而是像得到了梦寐以求的礼物的小孩子一样兴奋起来。  
　　“是什么时候开始的？十年后的斯夸罗没有厌倦我吧？”他紧紧握着斯夸罗的胳膊，“啊…等这个时代的你回来后，我可以告白吗？”  
　　“喂——你也太夸张了…”斯夸罗有些局促不安地甩开他的手，“随便你……按你的想法来就行。”  
　　“诶？”  
　　“反正，我也从小时候开始就对你……”  
　　“诶——！！？”  
　　“啧，烦死了，现在重要的是赶紧用你那该死的火箭筒把我送回未来。”  
　　斯夸罗把湿着的头发扎起来，轻轻甩了甩脑袋。  
　　“唔…嗯…”迪诺还红着脸沉浸在刚刚的对话里，“对…要用火箭筒…”  
　　“一开始击中你的，能和十年前交换的火箭筒在哪里？”  
　　“嗯…十年前火箭筒…”  
　　“喂！！”  
　　“啊，嗯，在罗马里奥那里，应该很快就会到这里的。”  
　　“啧，他们可找不到瓦利亚的所在地。我们去港口吧。”  
　　“不能用之前的方法吗，把我手里的十年后火箭筒藏在什么地方，经过10年让那个时代的斯夸罗使用。”  
　　“行不通，按照我的记忆，这个事件结束后你就会毁掉那两个火箭筒，为了防止再出现这种事。”  
　　“啊…说的也是，这么危险的东西还是处理掉比较好。”  
　　斯夸罗随手拿起一旁的剑准备出发。他义肢上的剑昨晚拆下来了，现在应该还在十年后的加百罗涅卧室里，不拿把剑的话左手轻飘飘的让他很没实感。  
　　“喂，你在傻笑什么啊？”  
　　他朝迪诺伸出右手。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　（2018.8.29，6:20AM，加百罗涅总部）  
　　  
　　“嘶—”斯夸罗咬紧了牙齿。迪诺帮他涂上药膏的手法太过笨拙，不仅让他觉得痛，还弄脏了衣服。  
　　斯夸罗索性从他手里一把夺过来，自己往肩膀上抹，接着就感受到火辣辣的疼痛，他忍不住打了个激灵。  
　　迪诺伸手把斯夸罗肩膀处的衣服往下扯，避免刮蹭到伤口，像安慰小孩子一样轻轻拍着他的后背，让他的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上。  
　　“斯夸罗，这十年请多多指教了。”  
　　药膏的味道夹杂着迪诺身上好闻的高级香水味，使斯夸罗的脑袋变得昏昏沉沉的。眼睑也沉重地垂下来。安心以后的困倦感朝他袭来。  
　　然后“砰”的一声。  
　　斯夸罗突然失去了全部支持，向前倒去。  
　　  
　　  
　　（2008.8.29，6:30AM，瓦利亚港口）  
　　  
　　“斯夸罗！”  
　　烟雾散去后，出现在眼前的是22岁的迪诺，周围站着一些穿西装的家伙。斯夸罗意识到这是在加百罗涅的船上，也就是说，他已经回到原来的时代了。  
　　“斯夸罗……你没事吧！我…十年后的我对你做了什么！？”  
　　看到半边肩膀露在外面，衣衫不整，目光迷离的斯夸罗，迪诺脸色发青地摇晃着他。  
　　“……呃。”  
　　被这么一问，斯夸罗倒是回想起来被压在床上的那个吻，还有自己差点在对方怀里睡着的事。  
　　“为…为什么脸红了！？诶——！！”  
　　“吵死了！只是包扎伤口而已，还不都是你的原因！”  
　　斯夸罗立刻把衣服整理好，站起来就准备走。  
　　“等…等下！”迪诺拉住他，“那个……未来的我们…你知道了吗？”  
　　斯夸罗注意到迪诺的部下们都已经识趣地离开了。  
　　“…我知道。”  
　　“唔…那个，斯夸罗，我……”迪诺支支吾吾地说到一半就停下来，他思索着就这样告白是不是太不正式了，或许应该换个时间在加百罗涅准备好烛光晚餐和玫瑰。  
　　斯夸罗转过身，他盯着紧张到出汗的迪诺。  
　　“你这个胆小鬼。”斯夸罗终于下定决心似的朝迪诺走去。他的目光躲闪着，探过脸给了迪诺一个浅浅的吻。  
　　“别浪费时间了。”斯夸罗低着头说。  
　　下一刻他的腰被揽过来，双唇再次触碰，随后是一个绵长却笨拙的深吻。虽然笨拙，和十年后的吻完全不一样，既生涩又小心翼翼，连力度都无法好好控制，但是，却清楚地传达着无尽的喜悦与恋情。  
　　  
　　  
　　（2018.8.29，6:30AM，加百罗涅总部）  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，真有意思啊。”  
　　迪诺轻抚着怀里的家伙湿漉漉的长发，一边哧哧地笑着。  
　　斯夸罗不满地抬起头瞪着他。  
　　“喂！你这家伙为什么又在那说谎话，什么叫才一年左右啊？明明已经……”  
　　迪诺蹭着对方的脑袋，笑着回答：“那么说的话，就能让你感到焦急了吧？这是对你戏弄我的回礼。”  
　　“啧。”  
　　迪诺在斯夸罗耳边轻声说着：“我都不知道你之前那么担心我……”  
　　“……那都是十年前的事了。”斯夸罗伸出手搭在迪诺背上，把湿漉漉的头发蹭在对方脖子上，眯起眼睛感受对方的心跳声。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　END  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　  
—————————————————————  
　　8月29这个时间来自官方公式书Vongola77，安翠欧的生日，而安翠欧诞生的那天就是老D和伊雷格拉雷战斗的那一天。公式书出版的时间是2007年，此时迪诺的年龄是22岁，安翠欧的年龄是9岁，就以此作为时间的推断来写了。

　　小说中加百罗涅九代醒过来的时候，里包恩是在他身边的。但九代仍然死在伊雷格拉雷手里。推测是九代目不希望里包恩的插手。

　　暗杀部队所在的地方是连自己人都不知道的地方。这也来自77公式书。

　　斯夸罗打败剑帝的时间无从考据，设定成同一天只是我的私心（

　　某单行本小剧场里，瓦利亚十年后连旧队服都还没扔，还要等X指示才决定扔不扔……所以S的校服可能也还囤着……  
　　  
　　要是有时间相关的悖论BUG………就当无事发生吧（跑走  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
